Maggie
* '''Maggie '''is a musician of Lost & Found Music Studios, who is originally from an unnamed small town. She is currently a member of the girls' band, in which she was temporarily kicked out of. age 15 Biography Before the Show Maggie was adopted."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. She grew up in a small town where she made many friends.Lost & Found Music Studios. Family Channel. Retrieved on December 11, 2015. Season 1 Maggie receives a message saying that she can audition for Lost & Found Music Studios, and excitedly accepts the offer, hoping that she can be around people who enjoy music as much as she does."Play the Record (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on January 17, 2016. Maggie auditions for Lost & Found and makes friends with Annabelle. She makes it in to the studio. Maggie spends time with Luke, as a result of which Leia begins to suspect that she has a crush on him."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Maggie shares secrets with Annabelle, Rachel and Leia, her new girl band. When Magenta City, the popular band to which Maggie's uncle manages, perform at Lost and Found, Maggie and her "back up band" Leia, Rachel and Annabell are asked to open but the other girls say no. Maggie performs with the boys band instead. The girl band find this a huge betrayal, so they meanly kick her out. Maggie is shocked when she finds out that the girls band has already replaced her with Eva. She talks to Annabelle and Rachel and hears that they want her back because Eva doesn't have the same connection Maggie has with the band. She finds the courage to talk to Leia and ask for her spot back in the band. They talk and Leia allows Maggie back in under the condition that she is not allowed to flirt with Luke. Season 2 Now being back in the girl band, Maggie doesn't want to put up with Leia's rules and makes attempts to decline the rules and irritate Leia, including pressuring Leia into giving her torch song to Rachel to sing. Later, she approaches Leia in Java Junction and is warned that she can get kicked out of the band. Maggie retaliates that if she gets kicked out, she will have free time and she will be able to get closer with Luke."Sweet Tarts." Wikia. Retrieved on January 28, 2017. During Rock to the Clock, Leia leaves the band, for the sake of the competition, and Luke replaces her. Maggie is happy about this and attempts to grow closer with him after Rachel and Annabelle bail. Maggie is told by Leia that there is a casting call with guitarists with bangs, only to find out that the casting call was fake and only for Leia to spend more time with Luke. She knows this and gets Leia to leave. Maggie performs a song with him and tries to make Leia jealous. Maggie is all the more angry with Leia after she finds out about how she sold out the band for Luke."Last Shot." Wikia. Retrieved on January 28, 2017. Personality Maggie is extremely passionate about music, shown when she leaves her old town, which is presumably far away (seeing as she travels on a bus and a train to get there). However, she is extremely mean as she often likes to sabotage Leia all for Luke and does not respect the fact that he loves Leia. Physical Appearance Maggie has dark eyes and dark wavy hair that is stylized with long front bangs. Relationships Annabelle Annabelle and Maggie seem to be best friends; if not, good friends. They immediately become friends after meeting each other at the Lost & Found Music Studios auditions."Heart & Soul." Wikia. Retrieved on January 28, 2016. Luke Maggie has a crush on Luke."Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on March 6, 2016. They seem to be really close and were caught several times by Leia giggling together (Leia's dislike towards Maggie is because of this). Appearances and absences Appearances #"Lost and Found" (debut; transition only) #"See Through Me" (transition only) #"Play the Record" (official debut) #"Heart & Soul" #"All About the Music" #"Dancing in the Rain" (non-speaking) #"Potent Love" #"Heart Shape" #"Freebird" #"Sunrise" #"Callin' Callin' Part 1" #"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Absences #"Day After Day" Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:A to Z Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Females Category:Guitarists Category:Keyboardists Category:Main Characters Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:The Girls' Band Category:Season 2 Characters